1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing information, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing biometric information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of people in poverty has been significantly decreasing and standards of living have been increasing, interest in health has been increasing. Accordingly, measurement and management of physical health status has become increasingly commonplace, regardless of age.
In particular, older people periodically measure their physical health status through health screening and understand their physical health status by examining numerical data.